


I Can't Lose You Again

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Crying, Death, Gay, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Trevor x Michael (Trikey) Smut[AU Zombie Apocalypse]Michael gets bitten, they're alone together and have sex. They talk and cuddle after but, Trevor doesn't want to lose Mikey. Not again…





	I Can't Lose You Again

It's been months since the apocalypse happened, everyone they knew was either dead, gone, or one of those things.

 

It was only Trevor and Michael left in Los Santos. They were alone, they haven't seen anyone else alive for awhile.

 

Trevor and Michael had went into an abandoned store that was pretty big. They separate from each other to look around, Michael went one way and Trevor went the other.

 

Trevor was looking at something when he heard Michael scream and then, yelling.

 

“Trevor?!” Michael said in a scared voice.

 

“Mikey!?” Trevor said as he ran towards Michael.

 

Trevor saw a zombie trying to bite Michael's neck. Michael was holding the zombie back. 

 

Trevor quickly ran over and stabbed it in the head with his axe. It fell to the ground, dead.

 

Michael and Trevor were both panting.

 

“Are you okay?”  Trev asked him

 

Michael slowly nods his head.

 

They left after that.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

They went back to the abandoned hotel that they were staying at. They went into their room and Trevor closed the door, locking it.

 

Michael sat down at the edge of the bed, he was looking at the ground.

 

“M, you okay?” Trevor asked 

 

“Not really, T.” Michael said 

 

Trevor got closer to Michael and sat on the bed, next to him. 

 

Michael had tears in his eyes.

 

Trevor got a sad look on his face “What's wrong?” 

 

Michael took off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, he lifted his shirt sleeve.

 

Trevor eyes widened as he looked at Michael's arm.

 

Michael's upper arm was bloody and it had a bite on it, a zombie bite.

 

“No...No...No!” Trevor said 

 

“I'm sorry…” Michael said 

 

Trevor quickly got up and grabbed the first aid kit. He took Michael's shirt off and threw it onto the ground.

 

Trevor cleaned the blood off and wrapped Michael's arm in bandages. 

 

He put the first aid kit back on the table.

 

“Michael…” 

 

Michael pulled Trevor closer and kissed him. Trevor got on top of him and took off his own shirt, throwing it next to Michael's shirt. 

 

They were still kissing until Michael pulled away as he looked into Trevor's eyes.

 

“One last time?” he asked 

 

Trevor nods his head and kisses Michael's lips again.

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

They were naked, clothes on the ground.

 

He has been kissing and touching Michael everywhere. 

 

Trevor puts lube on his length and then, threw the bottle away.

 

Trevor pushes inside Michael.

 

Michael moans softly and wraps his legs around Trevor's waist.

 

Trevor goes in and out of him. 

 

Trevor starts going faster and harder. 

 

Michael moans as he arches his back. 

 

He kisses Michael's neck as he thrusts deeper inside him.

 

Michael moans loudly.

 

“Trevor…” 

 

“Mikey…” 

 

Trevor moaned and then, kissed Michael again. He looked into Michael's eyes.

 

Michael moans more into Trevor's mouth.

 

Trevor puts his hand into Michael's hand as they intertwined their fingers together. 

 

Trevor thrusts some more into him. He came inside Michael. He stops kissing him and slowly pulls his length out of him.

 

They put their boxers back on. 

 

He lays next to him and pulls Michael closer.

 

Michael puts his head on Trevor's chest.

 

Trevor pulls a blanket over them.

 

“I love you, Trev.” 

 

“I love you too, Mikey.” 

 

They were cuddling, Trevor had his arms wrapped around Michael.

 

He could feel that Michael was burning up and had a fever.

 

Michael was slowly dying.

 

“Trevor, I don't want to die.”

 

“I know.” he said in a worried voice.

 

“You have to shoot me before I turn.” Michael said 

 

Mikey was shaking as he cries a little bit. 

 

“I-I can't...I don't want to lose you again, Mikey...not again…” Trevor said in a sad voice.

 

“T…” 

 

Trevor slowly got up and grabbed his pistol, he aimed it at Michael's head. 

 

Michael gave him a sad smile.

 

Trevor was crying “Goodbye, Michael.” he said 

 

He pulled the trigger.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Michael's lifeless body was on the couch with a blanket over him. 

 

The gun was on the nightstand. 

 

Trevor was sitting on the bed. 

 

He had put back on his pants.

 

He has tears falling out of his eyes.

 

Trevor touched his tattoo on his arm that said 'Rip Michael’ as he cried more. 

 

“Mikey…” 

 


End file.
